


Side By Side 10 Cover Art

by Karracaz



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karracaz/pseuds/Karracaz
Summary: Spock in leather.If you are having trouble with images too large to comfortably view on your device, try the 'Use Creator's Style' button above.





	Side By Side 10 Cover Art

|   
---|---


End file.
